The Prince's Plan
by Vegeta Goddess
Summary: Vegeta wants Bulma and he always gets what he wants. This prince has a plan, a plan to replace Yamcha as the main man in her life and it's a plan that can't fail. A fic about obsession and lust (V/B)
1. The Prince's Plan

**Chapter 1**

**_DISCLAMIER: I do not own DBZ._**

****

**_A/N- Ok, this fic takes place where most of the B/V fanfics take place; during the 3 years period - and yes it's another 'how Bulma and Vegeta got together' fic, although a totally unrealistic one! But I do kinda specialize in those type don't I?_**

**_I should also mention that this story was one of the first I ever wrote – it's pretty damned old but I thought it was time for an updated version!_**

Bulma threw herself down on the couch in the lounge room and turned on the television, attempting to lose herself in the flickering images. She didn't like feeling tense and wound up, but lately that was the only way she felt – and it was _all_ Vegeta's fault. Inviting him to live with her had always been a huge mistake as far as she was concerned, but life with Vegeta had gone from bad to worse lately. Ever since the other super Saiyan – '_that boy' _as Vegeta liked to call him - had shown up Vegeta's obsession with becoming a super Saiyan had increased, tenfold. He was almost neurotic with his desire to get stronger. It was _reall_y annoying. All her even talked about was becoming stronger then Kakarot and how it was _impossible_ and _inconceivable_ that '_that boy'_ was really a super saiyan.

Plus he was completely ungrateful for all of Bulma and her family's kindness towards him. Every night he ate Bulma out of house and home and then either took over the television and yelled at anyone who tried to take the remote away from him or he went outside to the gravity machine and tortured his body without giving a second thought to the people who might have been bothered by all the noise he made in there.

_Good Kami! The man was the ultimate houseguest from hell! _Bulma thought, frowning as she pictured Vegeta with his usual smirk on his face. She shook her head to dispel the image and focused on the television with intent; Vegeta was a grown man and should know better then to work himself so hard – if he was honest with himself he would see that he ought to take a page of Goku's book and try relaxing for once! Honestly! She'd never met such an anal retentive man in her life!

"Damn!" Bulma muttered as every channel she turned to blared at one mind-numbing piece of reality television after another – _Big Sister, The Z Factor, South City Idol _– every show was just as irritating as the next. With a frustrated growl she turned off the television and stretched, yawning loudly. Life had been so dull lately, only fighting with Vegeta and the occasional date with Yamcha spiced things up.

Yamcha. Bulma smiled as she thought his name. Things had been going so well lately. She couldn't have wished for a more perfect boyfriend – even since he'd been brought back to life he'd stopped his cheating ways, he'd stopped spending his every waking moment playing baseball and he'd started spending time with her. He even had a niggling suspicion that one of these days Yamcha might even ask her to…

"WOMAN!"

Bulma jumped as Vegeta's yell reverberated through the house, knocking her out of her thoughts. Sighing she tossed the remote aside and struggled up out of the comfy sofa to her feet. Vegeta was like some sort of bizarre baby animal calling for its mother – every time he wanted something he'd scream her name, or what he assumed was her name, and expect her to come running. Heaven help her if she ignored his cries. The last time she'd done that he'd wined and complained for days afterwards, Bulma was surprised that she'd come out of it mentally unscarred.

"WOMAN!"

_Oh Kami!_ Bulma thought as he bellowed her name again. _I'd thought he'd gone outside to his blasted machine!_

She trotted out of the living room and collided with the royally pissed off prince.

"Watch where you're going!" Vegeta snapped at her.

Bulma narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "What is it your highness? What? Well? Do you want me to roll the red carpet from the doorway of your bedroom all the way to your precious gravity machine? Or maybe you'd like me to…" Bulma's mouth closed with an audible _snap_ as Vegeta interrupted her.

"Shut up, woman. All I want is food. My stomach won't stop rumbling and since you finished off the last cookie you can go and get me more!" Vegeta crossed his arms like a spoiled little child and looked at her expectantly.

"What?" Bulma exclaimed. "No way! You can go and get your own damned food you lazy slug! I'm not your slave, so do it yourself!" She ground her teeth as she whiled around and began to stalk away with her nose in the air, pleased with having the last word with the arrogant prince.

"I swear woman!" he called after her. "One day I'll…"

"You'll what?" Bulma turned back around and slowly walked back towards him. "You'll threaten me some more?" She drew herself up in front of him. For a few moments Vegeta simply stared at her, then he took a step forward and forced her to move backwards.

"You don't want to know what I'd do to you…" Vegeta let his gaze run down and then Bulma's body, halting at her eyes and smiling chillingly at her. He had opened his mouth to say something else when Yamcha appeared in the kitchen doorway and spied them.

"Bulma? Hey Bulma! What's shaking?" Yamcha unwittingly interrupted Vegeta's tirade as he walked unbidden though the door and handed Bulma a white rose. "How is my girl doing today?" He kissed her and gave Vegeta, who was staring at them with an extremely pissed off look in his eyes, a curious look. "Hey Vegeta…"

"Shut up!" Vegeta growled, glaring at them both before turning and sauntering off, muttering something extremely nasty sounding under his breathe. He stormed out through the front door, slamming it behind him and causing the entire house to reverberate from it.

"What's with him?" Yamcha asked as Vegeta disappeared down the hallway. He was used to seeing the Saiyan prince in a bad mood, but he'd never seen him this angry in a very long time. He hadn't liked the way Vegeta had been looking at Bulma either…

"Oh, he's just cranky again, Yamcha. Don't worry about him; he's hungry and when Vegeta gets hungry he starts to yell and rant…I swear! He's like a child." Bulma lost her frowning look and rolled her eyes as Yamcha playfully tugged on her hair, forcing her to look at him and away from the doorway that Vegeta had escaped into.

"Like I've said before, he sounds just like you!" Yamcha kissed Bulma on the neck and led her outside to his car, an eager look in his eyes. "I've got an awesome date planned, you're gonna love this place…" Yamcha ushered Bulma into the car then climbed in himself, his voice trailed off as he started the car and roared off.

Vegeta watched them drive off from the shadow of the trees; a look of twisted fury lit his face. His hands were clenched tightly into fists, and his entire body was shaking with surprised energy. He watched through ebony eyes as the cars headlights faded into the night and silence once again returned to the Brief's house. Almost spitting in fury he slipped out from beneath the foliage and began pacing back and forth beneath the trees.

"Why does that woman waste her time with that…that…" The saiyan paused, his face twisting angrily. "That _weakling human_ while I'm here, striving to become stronger so I can protect her stupid planet?" Vegeta slammed a fist into the tree nearest him and sent it flying into the sky. His temper not improving, he continued to rave. "That horrid woman!" Vegeta punched the ground, sending a shock wave rippling away. "That ungrateful bitch of a woman!"

Vegeta paused and drew in a calming breath and lent back against one of the remaining trees. His obsession with the woman was purely physical – nothing that wasn't expected considering how long it had been since he had lain with a woman. In fact his lust was completely understandable when one considering that he was suck with the woman night and day, stuck in a room next to hers, a room with walls so thin he could hear everything that went on next door…

_Stop that!_ Vegeta ordered himself, not wanting to think of all the times he'd lain awake listening to the woman pleasuring herself next door. At first he'd been taken aback at hearing the soft groans coming from her room, but eventually he'd started fantasizing that he was the one making her groan and one thing had led to another and soon the woman was all he could think about. Well – not all he could think about but damned close to it. It was his own fault of course. If he'd only had the sense to see one of the professional women aboard Frieza's base before he left for Namek he would have been quite so sex starved.

The woman didn't help matters of course. The few times she'd run into him after he'd been training she had stared at his muscles with all the refinement of a school girl, her obvious lust for his body had only spurred him on…but so far nothing he did could make her notice him. No matter how often he drew her attention to him, no matter how often he forced her to spend time with him she would never ever make a move on him.

Vegeta snarled as he pictured her face when Yamcha had interrupted them today. She'd looked so pleased to see him – she'd never once looked at Vegeta like that, he'd seen plenty of fear and even once or twice he'd caught a whiff of arousal mixed in but mostly she just seemed vaguely irritated by him. The one time she'd even shown any sign that she liked him had been when the gravity machine had blown up and he'd been knocked unconscious. She'd not only come looking for him when nobody else would have but she'd stayed with him all night long and through some of the next day…

_If only she didn't have that weakling human around to go crying to when she's upset, then she'd be all mine_. As soon as the thought crossed Vegeta's mind he snatched at it and a nasty idea began to form. He knew how to get the woman! It was so simple he was amazed that he hadn't thought of it earlier. All he had to do was remove Yamcha from the picture – after all he was the male who was currently courting Bulma. He'd been thinking like a saiyan male and waiting for Bulma to make the first move when he should have been acting more like one of the humans. He needed to act like a man.

_If I hurt Yamcha, _Vegeta thought, _really hurt him, put him into one of those human hospitals then the woman will have no choice to come crying to me! _

While killing the pitiful human would have been the best course of action there was always a chance that Kakarot might catch on, or Bulma herself…or that any of the filthy humans who inhabited this planet. He couldn't risk having any kind of investigation into Yamcha's death…but he couldn't risk having Yamcha around to interrupt his courtship of Bulma. So he was jus going to have to get rid of Yamcha. It would have to be something subtle, something that wouldn't give it way that it was him who had attacked him…so he'd have to use some kind of a weapon…something humans used…something that would cause lots of damage without him raising his ki and alerting any of the Z gang members…

"Wow, Yamcha!" Bulma gushed happily as the car pulled up beside her house. "That was really nice! I can't believe you planned that whole thing for me!" She gave him a quick peck on the lips and gave him a beautiful smile that made his heart twist. "You're such a great guy, I don't know what I'd do without you!"

The woman jumped out of the car and glanced inside the Capsule Corporation building, sighing regretfully as a Vegeta shaped shadow passed in front of one of the windows. "I'd invite you in Yamcha, but I think mum and dad might be in bed already and I don't want to wake them up, and our happy little camper Vegeta is probably still lurking about looking for a fight." She shut the car door and lent in the window so she could continue talking. "I love you, you know." She told him, leaning in to kiss him again.

"Whatever keeps you smiling, babe." Yamcha smiled tenderly at Bulma then gathered his courage and spoke up again. "Hey listen Bulma, tomorrow I want to have dinner with you in our special restaurant - I have something that I want to ask you." Yamcha smiled sweetly at the gorgeous creature he planned to have by his side, his heart thumping in his chest as she gazed at him with shiny happy eyes. He knew that she knew what he was going to ask…but he still wanted to do everything by the book. He wanted to ask her in a traditional way, a way that was befitting of such a princess.

"Sure thing Yamcha!" The blue haired woman kissed him again, then pulled her head back out of his window and began to walk away, her hips swinging rhythmically. With a shake of his head Yamcha forced himself to look back at his steering wheel and start the car, unable to stop himself from planning the dream wedding he planned to have with Bulma as he drove away. Everything was going to go well from this point on – he was sure of it.

"You insolent fool!" Vegeta hissed quietly from the doorway of Capsule Corp as he watched Yamcha drive away with a big stupid grin on his face. "You think your going to get her don't you? Well I'll show you…"Vegeta laughed softly as Bulma approached him. "I'm coming for you Yamcha, and I'm going to steal what's yours." He watched Bulma move towards him through the darkness with a predatory look in his haunting eyes. She was so perfect…and her body…he couldn't wait until he could have it…

Bulma, not seeing Vegeta, walked straight into him with a bang. Startled, she shrieked and leapt almost a foot into the air, her breathing ragged as she tried haplessly to calm herself down as she saw whom it was she had walked into. "Vegeta! Jesus! Wasn't walking into me once tonight enough for you?" Bulma frowned at him as a strange look flashed across his face. "What are you trying to do, anyway? Scare me to death?" She tried to walk past him but Vegeta reached out a hand and stopped her in her tracks, smirking at her in a very dominant manner as he kept her pinned in front of his arm.

"I was just making sure you were _safe,_ woman. If anything should happen to you…" Vegeta paused for effect. "Why, who would fix my gravity chamber?" He gave Bulma his trademark smirk and leant in closer to her, breathing in her scent and watching as the pulse in her neck sped up. He knew she wanted him and wanted him _bad…_

"Vegeta? What are you doing?" Bulma squeaked, trying to push his arm out of the way but unable to even budge him an inch.

"What am I doing?" Vegeta moved closer to Bulma so that his chest brushed against hers, he allowed his voice to drop to a seductive whisper and continued; "What I'm doing, woman, is waiting for you to move out of the doorway." Vegeta grinned, moved Bulma to one side with a laugh and walked past her. "What did you think I was doing woman? Waiting for a hug?" He laughed harder and was swallowed up into the darkness of her front yard as he walked away carrying a black bag.

Bulma felt herself blush, and she raised a trembling hand to her cheek. What was wrong with her? For a second there she had thought that Vegeta was trying to embrace her, but that was silly! The thought of Vegeta trying to flirt with her was ludicrous! Bulma shook herself and walked inside, closing the door firmly behind her. She'd obviously had a little too much to drink!


	2. Manipulative

Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z…yet.**

**A/N – If you don't like Yamcha bashing – and I mean _literal _Yamcha bashing - then don't read this first part **

Vegeta watched Yamcha get out of his car through eyes that felt as though they were burning with anger. His prey yawned and stretched, oblivious to the predator who was waiting and watching in the darkness. He just had to wait for Yamcha to move out of the light of the parking lot and step into the shadows – then he'd be free to teach that worthless human a lesson or two. He'd been careful to make sure there were no real humans nearby – the only life was the dozing clerk in the 7-11 opposite Yamcha's apartment block, and the clerk didn't pose much of a threat.

The rage that was burning in Vegeta's heart was like nothing he'd ever felt before. He had lusted after women many times and had never felt bad about taking what he wanted from them, but this time he wanted Bulma to come to him willingly. He planned to win her trust and then slowly work his way into her life and replace Yamcha as the dominant male she looked to. Of course for this plan to work he had to make sure it was Bulma who instigated any physical encounters – or at least he had to make _her_ think it was her who instigated them.

In Vegeta's hand was a burlap sack that contained the unconscious body of Puar. He had caught the blue creature by surprise and had injected her with a drug that rendered the victim unconscious for hours. The poor creature hadn't even seen him coming, he could still hear her squeak of surprise as he's stabbed the needle into its fur. The memory was enough to make him smile in the darkness.

Vegeta dropped the sack, unmindful of the poor creature within it, and picked up the baseball bat he had left at his feet. His hands tightened around it and a dangerous looking smirk slid over Vegeta's face as the metal creaked in his hands. He loosened his grip and grinned – a flash of white teeth all that was visible in the darkness. He looked badass and he knew it. It was a pity that he was only dressed like this to maim, he looked so good that he could have worn this to any of those human nightclubs and easily have entered – well, if he took off the black ski mask.

Vegeta was dressed in a tight black turtleneck that showed every curve of every muscle off, and black jeans that were tight enough to look good without looking sleazy. On his feet he wore black steel capped boots that made daunting thudding noises with each step if he put his foot down hard enough. To complete the look Vegeta wore black leather gloves and a black ski mask that he had just managed to fit his hair under. Black was definitely his colour.

He straightened and waited till Yamcha had reached his doorstep. Then he stepped out of the shadows and began to move towards Yamcha, silently threading his way through matches of moonlight and shadow until he was close enough to his prey that Yamcha could hear him.

"Who are you?" Yamcha asked unexpectedly, whirling around and dropping into a fighting stance. Vegeta kept quiet and rushed Yamcha, easily knocking him off his feet. He looked down at him for a second, enjoying the look of terror in his enemies eyes before he proceeded to lay into him with the baseball bat. Each whack of the bat cracked bones and did more damage then one of his sabiremen could have done. Yamcha's strength was no match for Vegeta's ferocious attack and within minutes he was lying in a pool of his own blood. He appeared to have a cracked skull as well as more broken bones then most people get in a lifetime and several very deep gashes.

Yamcha coughed up blood, wheezing and blowing red blood bubbles as he tried to breathe. His eyes were closed and his ki was dangerously low but Vegeta knew that he wouldn't die – well, not if he went and called an ambulance right away. Satisfied with his work, Vegeta walked back and collected Puar in her sack and dumped it near Yamcha's broken body. He hesitated briefly as he saw Yamcha's car, then with a slow smirk he picked up a rock from beside his feet and hurled it at the car, chuckling sadistically as the rock shot through the front and back windows and sent the glass shattering in all directions.

Satisfied with his handiwork, Vegeta gathered up his black bag and stowed the baseball bat in it and took off flying back towards capsule Corp, pulling off his black ski mask as he flew and howling with laughter into the wind.

He hadn't had this much fun since his first planet purge!

Bulma mouth open and closed silently before she dropped the phone back into its cradle; her face turning deathly pale as she wobbled unsteadily on her feet for a second, then she gave up the fight with gravity and allowed herself to fall towards the ground.

"Woman!" Vegeta burst in the door in time to see Bulma swoon and in an instant he was by her side. He caught Bulma as she passed out and gathered her up into his muscular arms. "Woman?" Vegeta asked again as he put her on the couch and bent over her. "Woman! Wake up!" He very softly slapped her cheek; half afraid he would hurt her. Bulma muttered something about Yamcha but didn't wake up.

Vegeta smirked as he realised that Bulma must have just gotten the news about Yamcha's attack. The ambulance officers obviously hadn't wasted any time if Bulma was getting a phone call so soon, but then again Yamcha's injuries had been extensive and critical enough for them to phone his girlfriend. Honestly – you'd think Yamcha would have had some family, but apparently Bulma was all he had. Sad really.

Slyly, Vegeta looked up and glanced around the room and seeing nobody he bent down and kissed Bulma. He opened his mouth against hers, revelling in her taste as he groaned and sank down on the couch next to Bulma's prone body. With an effort Vegeta pulled himself away from her, breathing hard. He gathered her into his arms and lay down next to her, arranging Bulma next to him in a comfortable position as he let his body relax and his mind flew into a whirl.

As soon as the woman woke up he would begin his act of concern. Vegeta smirked and ran a hand down Bulma's body; next to him she moaned and snuggled in close to him, her arms snaking around him. Then again why not use their current position to his advantage? He could tell the woman that they had done _things_ and that he hadn't realised she was in shock. The way to make the woman believe she was guilty of something she hadn't done. Vegeta grinned as he pictured her reaction – she'd be horrified at first, but then she'd begin to wonder what was done…and if she'd enjoy it. Fooling the woman was going to be fun indeed.

Bulma woke up to find herself wrapped securely in someone's arms. "What? Yamcha?" Bulma muttered as she struggled up; assuming that the horrifying phone call she had received last night had merely been a bad dream. Then she looked down at the man holding her and found herself staring into the cold obsidian eyes of Vegeta. Bulma gasped and jerked away from him. "Vegeta!" She choked on his name as she looked down to see her legs tangled with his and her arms locked around his solid _bare_ chest. Bulma let go immediately and sat up. "What happened?" She looked at the seemingly at ease saiyan prince in confusion – what on earth had she done last night? She hadn't…had she?

Vegeta pulled himself up next to Bulma, inwardly laughing with glee at her startled and much befuddles expression. "You don't remember?" Vegeta managed to make himself sound hurt, and then he mockingly raised an eyebrow and smirked as he leered at her body. "You told me _this_ was what you wanted, that you had been waiting for me to ask you for a long time." Vegeta moved closer to Bulma so that he could lean into her as he spoke. "You _begged _me to do it, you begged me over, and over, and over." Vegeta voice dropped to a whisper and he met Bulma's wide blue eyes, pleased with the distraught look in them.

She looked at him in disbelief and something not unlike fear slipped into her eyes as realisation dawned on her. "What…" Bulma cleared her throat but her voice still came out as a whisper. "What did we do?"

Vegeta lent in to Bulma so his lips were almost touching hers, prepare to tell any lie if it meant the woman would give in to him. He could hear her heartbeat speeding up, as he got closer to her. "We…"

At that moment Bulma's parents came cluttering into the room, they stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Bulma and Vegeta on the couch. Both of Bulma's parents stared at them in shock staring in shock. "My God Bulma! What are you doing?" Bulma's father dropped the bag he had been carrying, his eyes widening in disbelief.

Vegeta smirked at them turned his head back to look at Bulma who was still ignoring her parents, her blue eyes focused on Vegeta's mocking black eyes. "…We had some fun." He gave her a meaningful look and Bulma gasped and pulled herself away from him, springing into her mother's arms with a sob.

"Mama! Yamcha's in hospital! Somebody attacked him last night and beat him up!" Bulma sobbed into her mother's neck, unaware as her father and Vegeta continued to stare at one another warily. Vegeta was not best pleased with Bulma's piteous reaction towards the weaklings beating – he had been hoping she would be crying to him instead of her mother.

"Darling that's terrible!" Bulma's mama hugged her daughter and tried to soothe her, her blond locks tumbling over her forehead as she bent over Bulma and gently rocked her. "It'll be alright, your Yamcha is a survivor."

"You don't understand! The worst part is that Yamcha may have irreversible brain damage!" Bulma sobbed even harder and her voice rose to a whine. Vegeta winced and covered his ears until he was sure it was safe for him to uncover them.

He stared at Bulma, slightly disappointed by her crying act. "Like brain damage would make a difference to him!" Vegeta muttered nastily as he stood up. Bulma swung around angrily and glared at him but she stopped when she saw Vegeta's smirking face. He was taking a lot of pleasure in making her uncomfortable – especially doing it in front of her parents.

Vegeta walked up to Bulma and stopped near her, his eyes swept over her mother and father and came to rest on her. "You know Bulma if you ever want a…" Vegeta paused as if searching for the right word. "…Rematch…" Vegeta smirked, knowing that Bulma would jump to conclusions. "Give me a call." With that Vegeta walked from the room, a small smirk lighting his face as he danced down the hallway to his room.

Bulma sat tearfully clutching Yamcha's hand at the hospital. She was still sobbing her heart out as she pleaded to Kami for Yamcha to get better when the doctor poked his head in a sighed. The poor young lady hadn't moved a muscle or stopped crying since she had got here – she merely held the hand of the man the doctor assumed was her lover and sobbed. Honestly, the he was fed up with her whining, but he understood the pain she was going through as she was faced with the prosect of losing her man.

"Miss Briefs, I really have to insist you get some rest, you'll be the first to know if there's any change in his condition." The doctor stepped into the room and managed to win the blue haired woman's attention. He was startled by how blue her eyes looked surrounded by the bloodshot whites of her eyes but he hid his reactions and hurriedly continued to speak. "I've called your house and arranged for someone to come get you, so if you wait in the hall…" The doctor trailed off and pointedly looked at Bulma, hoping she would take the hint and leave.

With a long suffering sigh Bulma kissed the hand of her boyfriend and stood up. The doctor led Bulma from the room and gently pushed her down in a plastic hospital waiting chair outside of the room. "Try not to worry about him, he's in a stable condition and he's getting better with each passing minute." The doctor shook his head and left Bulma, wondering how on earth the man he had talked to when he had phoned her house planned on coercing the woman to leave.

Whoever the man was, hopefully he'd be one hell of a manipulator.

"Oh Yamcha!" Bulma dramatically moaned into her hands as she began to heave dry dobs again. She was on the verge of bursting into tears when a hand came down on her shoulder and roughly pulled her to her feet.

"Stop your snivelling, woman!" A voice muttered into her ear, snapping Bulma out of her depressed state.

"Vegeta!" Bulma gasped and pulled away, rubbing her shoulder where he had touched her as though it was tingling. She shook her head in shock as she realised that Vegeta, the man who she'd been trying to avoid all week long, must have been the 'someone' who the doctor had arranged to take her home.

The saiyan prince frowned, perplexed by her shaky response. "What's wrong with you, woman? I'm here to take you home." Vegeta's face softened when he registered Bulma's embarrassment. Obviously the woman was still fretting over what they had _apparently _done the other night. Perhaps it was finally time to let her 'off the hook' so to speak. "Woman, are you still upset about the other day?" Vegeta tried her hardest to sound concerned, not sure if he sounded genuine enough to fool her, though. Bulma nodded and looked away, narrowly missing Vegeta's grin as his inner devil danced a jig. "Why? All we did was play chess! I know I beat you in every round but that's no reason to get all embarrassed." Vegeta watched Bulma's reaction and was almost annoyed when she looked relieved instead of disappointed.

"What? You mean we didn't…" Bulma broke off abruptly and managed a watery grin as waves of relief washed over her. She cleared her throat and continued speaking, her voice much more self-assured. "I mean, I'm awfully sorry I've been so grumpy about it." Bulma easily slipped into the lie, unaware that Vegeta was ruthlessly manipulating her.

Vegeta stunned Bulma by pulled awkwardly pulling her close to him and giving her an awkward hug. "I know I'm not the nicest person Bulma but I just want you to know you can count on me." Vegeta didn't want to see the relieved look in her eyes so he switched to his sympathy mode again, knowing that the woman was still cut up about her weaklings beating. Honestly, this woman was easier to play then the recorder!

Bulma, who had tensed up at his touch, softened in his embrace and dissolved into tears again. "Oh, Vegeta! Everything was so perfect and then this had to happen." She sobbed into Vegeta's shoulder, not bothering to ask herself what possible reason Vegeta could have for caring about her emotions. Her legs slid out from under her again as she cried her heart out, blissfully unaware as Vegeta lifted her up into his arms and walked down the corridor hallway.

By the time they had exited the hospital and were at the car Bulma had calmed down enough to be confused by Vegeta's actions. "Why are you being so nice to me, Vegeta?" She asked him as he gently set her down in the car and did her seat belt up for her. It could have been her imagination but Bulma thought Vegeta looked panicked for a moment, as though he didn't know how to answer her question.

Vegeta looked up at Bulma as he put the key in the ignition and turned the car on, his mind desperately searching for a reasonable explanation for his futile attempted to win her trust.

"I…" Vegeta looked down as if stuck for words, and hid a smile as he finally found an explanation that he knew would meet the woman's expectations and leave him looking good. "I'm just concerned for you. On planet Vegeta if woman were stressed, men would do everything they could to make them feel better." Vegeta laughed suddenly, pain lancing through his tone. "I guess old habits die hard, just don't go expecting me to be nice for long."

Vegeta pulled out of the car park, careful to hide his smile as they drove along, so far everything was going to plan. Bulma was looking at him as though she wanted to hug him in return. Obviously she had fallen for his nice guy act, just as he had predicted she would. All he had to do know was comfort her and insert himself so far into Bulma's life she wouldn't be able to push him away.

"Vegeta." His prize turned to face him, her wide blue eyes questioning. "Why didn't you just tell me that we played chess? Why?"

Vegeta schooled his features to look embarrassed, not having expected the woman to ask him why he hadn't told her the truth. "I thought you were joking about not remembering, I honestly had no idea that you were suffering shock while we played." Vegeta grinned to himself when Bulma nodded and looked away. Honestly, the woman was almost _too_ trusting.

"Besides," Vegeta added, making his voice slightly regretful. "It was obvious what you thought had happened between us and loath as I am to admit it was nice to imagine even for a moment that someone like you could…like me." Vegeta's inner beast clawed and growled inside of him as he spoke the painfully emotional words.

"Oh." Bulma looked out the window; her face was set in an emotionless mask as she struggled not to let any of her inner turmoil out. "What was your home planet like Vegeta?" She finally asked to change the topic as Vegeta took the turn off to capsule corp. She was curious about the saiyan prince and listening to him talk was distracting her from the pain of Yamcha's condition…and she didn't want to think of Yamcha lying there beaten and bruised…she just wanted to forget for a while.

"It was beautiful to me. It was similar and yet very different to earth. Everything on planet Vegeta was red and dry; it had a red sky and red seas." Vegeta sighed, this time he didn't have to make himself sound nostalgic; he honestly did miss his home world. "No matter how long I live here on earth I'm always going to feel alone here. I'm always going to feel like an outsider, like an alien all alone on a strange planet." Vegeta looked out the window and didn't have to pretend to be sad as he surveyed Earth. "I lost my entire world Bulma. No body can ever possibly know what that feels like."

Vegeta was surprised to feel Bulma's hand on his shoulder. "Yamcha was my whole world Vegeta, if I loose him…" Bulma turned away as she began to cry softly again. Vegeta clenched his teeth; why did the woman have to say that? The weakling couldn't possibly mean that much to her could he? Well, no matter - tonight he'd win the woman over. Tonight he would make her forget about the weakling Yamcha if it was the last thing he did.


	3. One Night

Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I do own several souls that aren't my own but that's another story…

**A/N – Thanks to everyone who had reviewed this story so far, especially those people at and You guys are brave for sticking with it for so long!**

Bulma kissed Vegeta hotly with passion swollen lips, her arms wound around his waist as she pushed closer to him, desperate feel his toned body against hers.

"Oh Vegeta!" She gasped as his muscles arms wound around her in turn, almost crushing her to his chest. "How could I have been so naïve? How could I have loved Yamcha while you were here?" Bulma dropped to her knees, in awe of his presence and bowed at his feet in humility. "Vegeta I want you!" Bulma looked back up at him with lusty eyes. "I need you, and I love you Vegeta…Vegeta!"

****

"Vegeta? _VEGETA_!" A shrill voice shattered Vegeta's dream and he sat up in surprise at his rude awakening, not quite sure where he was for a heartbeat. He rubbed at his eyes and almost jumped out of his skin when he noticed that Bulma was standing over him, her hands on her hips and a very annoyed look on her face. Blinking Vegeta registered that he must have fallen asleep on his bed while waiting for Bulma to come to him, he'd wanted to speak to her some more…since their discussion in the car something had changed between them. Bulma now saw him as something other then the monster she'd always known him as – his sickly emotional speech had seen to that.

"What is it woman?" Vegeta asked gruffly as he ran a hand through his thick spiky hair, trying to forget his tormenting dream. Why the hell couldn't the woman have waited another five minutes before waking him up? Another few minutes and the dream Bulma would have out of those clothes and pleasing him in bed instead of screeching at him.

Bulma cleared her throat to gain his attention before speaking. "You said you wanted to talk to me about something, well what is it? I didn't expect to have to come down here and wake you up." Bulma pursed her lips as she stared down at him, her eyes glittering as though she was uncomfortable to be around him. Vegeta chuckled at the thought of the woman fearing _him_, and smiled up at her as he slowly stood.

He had wanted to talk to the woman earlier…but since then his motives for asking her to his room had changed. Oh, he wasn't planning on harming the woman; he was merely going to initiate the next phase of his plan. He had to make the woman want him and he knew just how to do that. Springing to his feet Vegeta crossed the room and stepped closer to his woman, bringing her body into contact with his. Bulma gasped and put her hands up to push Vegeta away but it was like trying to move a mountain. Vegeta stayed solidly against her, smirking down as though he was thinking _very _naughty things.

"V-Vegeta?" Bulma stuttered as she shakily tried to pull away, surprised when Vegeta covered her own hands with his and kept her to his chest. "What are you doing?" She asked, her voice coming out in a hushed whisper as though she was afraid someone might hear her. Her heart was hammering in her throat, but not with fear - some dirty little part of her was only too happy to have him holding her against him.

Vegeta stared into Bulma eyes; they were such a pretty blue. The same blue that that was present in the earth's sky. He gently raised a hand to her cheek and traced the soft curve of her face, being incredibly careful to be as gentle as he could. "I'm doing what we both want." He told her, knowing that his voice was a sexy rumble. He had been in the presence of enough earth women now to know what turned them on. "This has been coming for a long time Bulma, both of us know that it has." Vegeta slowly lent in and took Bulma's lips in a fiery kiss. At first her mouth was impassive against his, then Bulma began to kiss him back a small moan escaping her as though she wanted to pull away but couldn't.

"No, no we can't!" Finally Bulma pulled away, her blue eyes wide and frantic. "I don't love you…"

"But you want me." Vegeta told her. He deliberately drew in a breath of air. "I can smell your arousal so don't try to dent it."

'But…but I'm still with Yamcha!" Bulma broken gasped as Vegeta began to nip at her neck and collar bone, arousing tingling sensations in her skin that made her weak at the knees. Maybe it was just the because of how nice Vegeta had been to her lately, or maybe it was because she had always felt the strange attraction to him under all her animosity – but whatever the reason was, she wanted Vegeta badly.

It was crazy and it was pathetic but it was true. Even though her boyfriend was in hospital and Vegeta was a murdering saiyan she could feel something inside of her warming to him. He was so different to any of the men she had known in her life so far. The only person who had ever before made her feel this way was Yamcha…and at the moment her thoughts were a light distance away from him.

"He isn't here and he doesn't have to know." Vegeta said simply. He resisted the urge to smirk, knowing that the woman might see it as a smirk of conquest rather then what it was – a smirk of pure unadulterated lust. He reined his thoughts in as he gently pushed Bulma down onto his bed and began to kiss her again. This time the woman didn't even hesitate to kiss him back. It was as though she had been possessed,

Don't blow it now Vegeta…you have her right where you want her…don't blow it now…

Vegeta managed to tear his lips off Bulma's and he abruptly stood up and moved away from her, taking a deep breath to calm his raging hormones. Honestly! You'd have thought he was an inexperienced teenager the way he was carrying on. "You're right, Bulma. We can't do this." Vegeta waited for the woman to respond. He'd given her the bait…all she had to do was take it.

"WHAT!" Bulma shot straight up, her face bearing a confused look. "What do you mean we can't do this?" _Was Vegeta turning her down? _She folded her arms across her chest and watched Vegeta as he stared at the floor. He face was as impassive and blank as a mask; it gave her no information as to his real feelings. "But you just said…"

"I know what I said. But we can't do this because you're still in love with Yamcha." Vegeta spoke softly and turned his back on Bulma for a second to try to hide his smile; _the woman was as good as his_! He understood her emotions even better then she did! She needed somebody to cling to while her lover was injured and, just as he had predicted, the moment he had begun to show her sympathy she had latched onto him like a parasite.

Not that _he _was complaining.

"But I…" Bulma paused, confused as to what she really wanted. She loved Yamcha but she wanted Vegeta so badly…her entire body was ringing with need! "I want to do this. I don't want to think about Yamcha right at this moment. I don't want to remember what's happened to him. I want _you_ Vegeta." Bulma's voice was softer now, as though she could barely believe that this was herself speaking. "I need you." She continued. "I'm all alone and you're the only one who knows what its like to be that way." Bulma stood up and walked across to Vegeta, her blue eyes wide and pleading. "I just want to forget, Vegeta! I want to forget about Yamcha."

Vegeta's inner devil began to dance in joy again as he felt Bulma's hands on his shoulders. She very carefully tilted Vegeta's face up and kissed him, her lips incredibly soft and lush against his. It wasn't a passionate kiss like the one he had given her earlier; it was softer, almost chaste…and yet Vegeta had a feeling that it was merely a taste of things to come.

He pulled back yet again, not ready to give in until he was sure that the woman was utterly convinced that this was her idea. "Bulma, are you sure?" Vegeta looked down into her sky blue eyes and saw the answer – she needed him. She wanted him so badly she was radiating heat and arousal.

"Yes. This is what I want Vegeta…" Bulma was cut off as Vegeta made his move. He slammed his mouth down onto hers and felt Bulma open her mouth to his. Smothering his groan in her mouth, Vegeta picked his prize up and laid her on the bed. Bulma gasped as he tore off her shirt with an animal like growl and devoured her with his eyes.

There was such fire in Vegeta's eyes! No one, not even Yamcha, had looked at her like this.

Almost hesitantly, as though not entirely sure that this wasn't a dream, Vegeta caressed her full round breasts. As his hands massaged her aching flesh Bulma groaned and wound her hands into his hair, pulling him closer for a kiss. As Bulma's mouth met his, Vegeta growled at her and, surprisingly, she growled right back at him as they kissed deeper and deeper, their tongues dancing against each other in a primal rhythm.

"Oh…!" Bulma gasped in dismay as Vegeta pulled away from her. She tried to grab him but the saiyan Prince only laughed huskily under his breath, as though amused by her need for him. He wrestled his way out of his clothing, tossing it hurriedly over his shoulder, just as eager to feel his flesh against his woman's as she was to feel his against hers.

"Patience, Woman. Everything is so much sweeter when you wait." Vegeta purred, aware of the double meaning. After all, hadn't he been made to wait for Bulma? Hadn't he dreamed of this moment each night for the past few months? Vegeta groaned louder as Bulma dragged sharp nails down his solidly muscled chest and pulled him back into contact with her, gasping at the feel of Vegeta's hot body against hers. His skin felt as though it was literally burning with heat – it was amazing!

Vegeta traced hot and colds trails down the side of Bulma's body as he kissed and nipped her neck and ears and began to kiss his way down to her feet and then back up again with agonising slowness. "Woman…" Vegeta groaned, allowing Bulma to see the raw need in his eyes. Bulma reached out a hand and caressed his throbbing length softly, taking Vegeta by surprise - as half of him had been terrified that she would still reject him.

"I need you Vegeta." Bulma told him in a parody of his dream from earlier. "I want you now." She caught his eyes and lay down, openly inviting Vegeta into her arms and her bed. Moving carefully, Vegeta crawled over her, terrified that he might crush her with his weight or with his power. Unable to hold back he positioned himself and quickly thrust himself into her, moaning into Bulma's neck and closing his eyes at the sheer pleasure he was deriving from her body.

Bulma's eyes widened and she groaned as she felt his member fill her completely. It felt so wonderful to have someone inside of her again, someone who made her feel complete and filled that hollow. How could she have disliked this man for so long? Her every instinct was telling her that Vegeta was the one for her – especially now that she had given herself to him completely.

Vegeta quickened his thrusting, determined to prolong this experience no matter what might happen afterwards. He became aware of Bulma's pants for breath as she began to near her climax, her body was tensing and her inner muscles were gripping him now, almost milking his member for his seed. Unable to hold out, Vegeta tossed his head back and yowled as he came, warmth flooding from his body and entering the woman. His aura flared round them brilliantly as together he and his woman climaxed, their bodies shuddering and shaking as they gave small grunts of pleasure.

When at last the last dregs of pleasure had faded away Vegeta pulled his now limp member out of the woman and moved to one side, pulling her limp and pliable form into his arms. Perfectly aware of what females humans expected from their mates, Vegeta kissed Bulma softly on the neck and murmured sweet nothing to her in his own tongue. The woman would not know what he was saying of course, but he knew that the tone of his voice alone would comfort her. Vegeta held Bulma in his arms as their pulses slowed, he was determined to make sure that she had enjoyed this as much as he had.

"Woman? Are you alright?" The Saiyan Prince looked down into Bulma's face; she was lying very still in his arms with a satiated look on her face. She moaned as though his voice was an unwelcome distraction but answered him all the same.

"I'm fine, 'Geta" The blue haired beauty murmured sleepily. Her eyes drifted shut and within moments she was fast asleep with a big grin on her face; a grin that matched Vegeta's as he ran a hand over her shapely body and cuddled in closer to her, his black eyes gleaming in the darkness.

Now even if she still loved that loser Yamcha, she would still have this night to taunt her. Not that he intended to let her go back to that sickly idiot – if worse came to worse he would tell the human what his 'girlfriend' and he had done together – while he was in hospital no less! Oh yes, Vegeta was sure that if he spilt the beans to Yamcha it would be all over for Bulma.

Finally she would be his - _all his._

Bulma slowly and sleepily opened her clear blue eyes, wondering why her ceiling looked so unfamiliar, then with a jolt, everything that she had done came flooding back to her in a rush and she hesitantly looked sideways into the watchful coal-black eyes of Vegeta. He was watching her closely, like a predator watching his prey, and yet there was something so intensely adoring about his gaze that Bulma didn't feel frightened. As she sat up she pulled a sheet over her body and struggled to cover the intense feeling of embarrassment.

Vegeta had on a pair of sweatpants and was lounging on the bed sheets, his ebony gaze still clinging to Bulma. The atmosphere was tense and despite wanting to say something to break the tension Bulma couldn't seem to find the right thing to say. Saying _'Gee, you're good in bed!'_ seemed too childish, and all of her small pillow talk phrases that she used with Yamcha would probably scare Vegeta away.

Somehow she couldn't imagine Vegeta warming to her if she called him her '_wild desert bandit.'_

As Bulma stared at Vegeta with a dry throat and a racing mind she noticed that his chest was still bare and, through her obviously embarrassment, Bulma managed to notice a tattoo on one of pectoral muscles. Being eager to talk about anything except what had occurred last night she asked him about it, hoping her awkwardness wouldn't be quite so evident once she stared talking.

"W-w-what's that?" Bulma stuttered unsurely, reaching out a delicate hand and touching the odd tattoo. Bulma squeaked in alarm when Vegeta caught her hand and kissed it, his eyes narrowing as he watched her blush yet again.

"It is a tattoo that marks me a Prince of Vegeta. I was given it when I was a child." Vegeta squeezed her hand softly, sure that the woman would understand now that she was to be his. It was unthinkable after last night that she would even consider returning to her old mate – she had tasted the prince Vegeta and would always be his woman now.

"A child!" Bulma gasped. "But that's cruel!" She snatched her hand back from Vegeta, unconfutable with the possessive way in which he had been holding it. It was almost as if Vegeta was, in his own way, trying to be the perfect 'morning after' kind of guy. It was most unsettling, in fact the sooner she and Vegeta put things back on the old level the better! She must have been half crazed last night to sleep with him!

Vegeta laughed, unaware of Bulma's thoughts. "That isn't cruel woman, on Vegeta it was customary." The saiyan prince yawned, his canines flashing in the bedroom light.

Bulma looked sharply down again, embarrassed by the intimate feeling of the bedroom. What had she done? She had slept with Vegeta! _Vegeta!_ The one man who she couldn't stand! Oh God! What would Yamcha say when he found out? Would he still love her? Still cherish her? He'd probably leave her and never speak to her again! If only she hadn't throne herself so shamelessly at Vegeta last night! Se had almost begged him to take her! Who was she kidding? The poor man had tried to deny himself to her and she _had_ begged him to bed her!

"Woman…" Vegeta tilted her head up and kissed her, following her train of thoughts through the emotions that were so readable in her eyes. Bulma stared at Vegeta in shock when he pulled away, the taste of his kiss still lingering in her mouth. It didn't seem to matter what she told herself – she desired Vegeta on some primal physical level and it was making it impossible for her to stay level headed with him.

He was acting as though he cared for her - _really_, _truly _cared for her.

"Woman, I'm a afraid that I may have done something rash last night." Vegeta narrowed his eyes again and decided that now was as good a time as ever to implement the next stage of his plan. It was obvious from the woman's reaction that she was having second thoughts about last night and that could not be tolerated. Vegeta looked away from Bulma as if he was embarrassed. "I should never have slept with you last night. I should have been stronger and told you no." Vegeta watched as Bulma's looked back up at him in shock. "But you see woman, I 'm attracted to you and have been for some time. When you came to me last night I tried to fight the feeling but I couldn't. I'm not strong enough to deny you anything you want and last night you said you wanted me." Vegeta looked down as though ashamed, although Bulma could have sworn she saw him grin to himself before he looked back up again.

"You're attracted to me?" Bulma gasped. She had always been aware of Vegeta watching her but she had never dreamt that he had been attracted to her. Although with the clarity of retrospect, there had been something between them, only Bulma had always used Yamcha as a shield to black out that feeling.

Vegeta cleared his throat to gain Bulma's attention. "There is more that I must tell you, and you may not like what it is that I have to say." Vegeta looked Bulma square in the eyes, determined to succeed and win her as his mate. "I know you may not be happy about what we did last night, hell if I'm honest I was surprised and uneasy about it myself when I woke up. The thing is, on the planet Vegeta we didn't just sleep with anyone. Sex was tantamount to a commitment – if you slept with a woman then it was a huge step in a relationship; it's like getting engaged on Earth." The saiyan prince took a deep breath, he knew that Bulma knew what was coming next - he could see the uneasiness in her eyes.

"I now see you as my fiancé Bulma." He paused and met her eyes with a sizzling look. "Even if you don't want to be."

_'Even if you don't want to be_.' Such final words, Bulma shivered as she realised just how much last night had really cost her. Vegeta wasn't the kind of person who would have done something like what he had done lat night on a whim. She should have known that there would be a price to pay. She should have known that he wasn't likely to make love to her once and then walk away.

"You mean I can't go back to Yamcha?" Bulma couldn't meet his eyes and she ore her gaze away, a lump quickly forming in her throat as she realised what Vegeta would do to Yamcha if she did return to him…but then maybe Vegeta really didn't' want her anymore. Maybe she was being sill and he would just let her go…

"You could." Vegeta surprised her by saying with a shrug, but then she saw the cold glint in his eyes. "But should you return to Yamcha I would feel compelled to attack Yamcha. Saiyan males are extremely territorial." Vegeta ran a possessive hand down her arm, and Bulma shivered again – this time because despite how frightening Vegeta was being she was becoming aroused by his touches and the soft intimacy of his voice. "I'm not sorry I slept with you Bulma, I do like you." Vegeta pulled away and stood up. "I think you need to be alone so I'll be downstairs. Come down when you're ready to talk to me."

Vegeta walked out of the room and left Bulma all alone with her thoughts - but Bulma could only think of one thing; "Vegeta _likes_ me."


	4. Mind Games

Chapter 4

****

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ…there I've said it again.**

**A/N – Thanks for sticking with me on this fic guys, I know I'm being dreadfully slow with the updates…but I'm having trouble getting out of bed in the mornings let alone writing. Chronic fatigue is a bitch, let me tell you!**

The saiyan prince slunk into the kitchen with a smirk upon his face, his eyes filled with a pleased darkness that would have sent shivers up even Frieza's spine had he beheld the prince. Last night had been an amazing night. The woman had fallen for his trickery and had thrown herself at him with very little remorse. Perhaps her relationship with Yamcha had not been as sound as he had first assumed, then again, it may have merely been that all of the woman's loneliness combined with her fears for her former lovers safety had catalysed into an explosion of emotions that had resulted in a moment of weakness on her behalf.

Yes, that was the most likely reason – all his scheming had gone to plan and he had gotten what he had been after all along; Bulma.

The dark haired prince seated himself at the breakfast table and began to eat the prepared meal that Bulma's mother had no doubt left for him. His saiyan appetite making short work of the mountains of bacon and eggs and the vast array of spreads and jams that he lathered onto the endless stacks of toast. Although breakfast was usually a meal that he ate as a source of sustenance to last him until lunch, today he allowed himself the luxury of sitting back and enjoying the rustic and earthly taste of the meal.

The meal tasted distinctly like victory.

Vegeta's ears pricked as familiar voices floated down the hallway, the prince freezing as he recognised the voice of the one man who he had absolutely no desire with which to speak ever again – Yamcha.

As he watched in horrified disbelief the two elderly Brief's led in a pale Yamcha who was bandaged from head to toe. Swallowing down his natural instinct to laugh the prince looked hastily away, part of him wondering exactly how his new prize upstairs was going to react to the sudden appearance of her former lover. Should she show any interest in him at all Vegeta knew he would be forced to dispose of the weakling once and for all. It would not do to have his woman pining after another man, especially one so pathetic as the specimen before him.

Vegeta turned his nose up at the bruised and battered man before him, carefully brushing crumbs off his shirt with long delicate fingers.

"Well, good morning Vegeta." The Brief's woman chirped at him as she and he husband manoeuvred Yamcha past Vegeta, unaware of Vegeta's antisocial thoughts as he purposefully ignored the creature next to him. "Is Bulma awake yet, Dear? We brought Yamcha home to surprise her – she was in such a depressed mood last night. Poor Yamcha here woke up not long after she left the hospital and was very adamant that we take him home, we convinced the doctor after we assured him we had a fabulous home hospital set up." Mrs Briefs leaned in close to Vegeta's ear and whispered, "Personally I think he's scared of hospitals."

Vegeta muttered something unintelligible and edged away from both the blonde hovering near him and the invalid who swayed unsteadily beside him. This whole situation was escalating out of control; he had to warn the woman that the fool had returned. Better he tell her now then for her to walk in the kitchen and find her parents 'surprise'. After last night Vegeta had little doubt that the last thing the woman needed was to see the source of her inevitable guilt.

The darkly handsome prince scurried up the flight of stairs that led to the woman's room and with a barely audible creak he opened her door and slipped inside, his endless ebony eyes taking in the sight of Bulma in a bathrobe sitting on the edge of the bed looking decidedly edgy. He cleared his throat and she turned liquid blue eyes on him, a small blush creeping into her cheeks.

While Vegeta would have liked to enjoy the knowing blush on her face, now was not the time for niceties. "Woman!" He broke out. "Your parents brought Yamcha home form the hospital." He couldn't help but sneer as he said Yamcha's name. He felt _nothing_ but contempt for the desert bandit.

"What?" Bulma shot to her feet, her eyes as wide as saucers. "Yamcha is _here_!"

"Standing in the kitchen looking decidedly like a crash test dummy. The man's so bruised and battered he can barely stand straight." The saiyan prince spat the news out, desperately hoping that the woman wouldn't pity the earthling. Something quite like fear began to knaw at his insides and a tiny voice began to whisper in his head that Bulma was going to leave him and return to Yamcha.

Bulma's mouth opened and shut wordlessly, her face drained of blood and she shakily raised her hands in front of her, staring at them as though she saw some horror on them. "Oh my God! What have I done? Vegeta, What have I done?" She turned anguished eyes to him, pleading with him to say something comforting. Instinctively Vegeta knew that the woman was slipping away from him and determinedly he shaped an answer that would tie her to him.

He restrained himself form hissing and spitting like an animal and merely narrowed his eyes as he replied in a dignified manner. "You have cheated on your current partner by engaging in sexual relations with me." He saw Bulma flinch at his emotionless words and while her emotional trauma caused him no immediate pain or regret he sensed that perhaps in time he might come to regret hurting her.

Humans were ruled by their emotions and Bulma would not easily forget his harsh words.

"You gave into lust and spent the night in my arms." He stalked towards the woman and stood close enough for his breath to touch her skin sensually. "You did what you know was right and you traded an inferior model for something better." He smirked as Bulma baulked from his last comment, obviously not expecting something like that to have come from his mouth.

"What?" She spluttered.

"You heard me woman." He leant close to her and noted the dilation of her pupils and the tightening of her body. He knew with some primal sixth sense that she was remembering everything they'd done the previous night.

Every caress.

Every word they'd spoken.

Every. Single. Moment.

He forced his eyes to soften and he lifted a hand to her cheek. "You came to me because you knew that I could give you something that the weakling could not." He traced the curve of her jaw, pleased when her eyes fluttered shut and she shivered. "You're mine."

"Her eyes flung open and she stared at him again in shock. "W-what did you say?"

"I said _you're mine_." He turned away from the woman, determined more now then ever to have the blue haired creature by his side. "You came to me last night and told me it was what you wanted, in the saiyan culture sex is not something we throw around carelessly. You are mine now, and if you even consider returning to Yamcha I will be forced to intervene." He let his last words shimmer with a warning.

Bulma merely closed her eyes ands took a deep breath. "No Vegeta, you can't do this…"

"_You_ have to tell _him_ about _us_." Vegeta interrupted her, his words slicing through the air like knives. "I will not tolerate you playing your foolish emotional games with me. You told me you wanted me last night, well now you have me."

"I…" Bulma choked and backed away from him, confusion flooding her features. "This can't be happening! Vegeta, last night was a mistake! I was lonely…I thought Yamcha was going to die…I was frightened!" Her arms flapped helplessly by her sides as she tried to explain her motives to the prince, but his coal black eyes were gleaming with something so alien that Bulma wasn't sure he was really listening.

"You wanted _me_!" Vegeta insisted, unable to comprehend the woman's inability to admit the truth.

"No! I wanted someone to hold me! You were just convenient!" She turned away from him, a sob escaping from her throat as she began to flee towards her bathroom.

"_Convenient_?" Vegeta exploded, in a liquid motion he moved in front of Bulma and glared down at her, stopping her in her tracks and slowly backed her up against the wall. "If you don't tell him what you did with me then I will! I wont gloss over any of the small details either! I'll tell him how you begged me…" Vegeta was cut off as Bulma dealt him a stinging slap, her eyes glowing with anger.

"How dare you! How dare you threaten me!" Bulma began to shake as tears of rage poured down her face. "I'm not some toy you can play with whenever you like! I'm not even '_yours'_. I don't want to have anything to do with you Vegeta! Last night was a horrible mistake! Please don't try to make more of it then it was." Her eyes pleaded with him and, slightly annoyed, Vegeta decided to change tactics.

He softened his tone and backed away from her, sighing as though it hurt him to speak. "Woman, I can't lose you. I've done too much to lose you now. I'll go crazy with out you." He poured emotion into his voice, nearly cringing at how stupid he sounded. Bulma however, didn't find what he'd said stupid in the least.

Vegeta hid his snigger as the woman stumbled headlong into his trap.

Bulma lifted her face and stared into Vegeta cobalt eyes, her own face alight with something that wiped every emotion from his body except one – need. "You…you actually mean that!" She whispered incredulously, reading the need that he had inadvertently showed in his face.

It was fortunate indeed that the need he was experiencing was working in his favour with his ploy to win the woman over. Vegeta decided to press his luck and continue with the soppy act – he had to win the woman over! He'd only had a small taste of her last night; he wanted to be able to have her body whenever he chose too. Not only her body either – he wanted all of her to belong to him.

"I've wanted you from the moment I saw you on Namek woman…you're the only thing here on Earth that's worth staying for. You stand up to like no one else does." Vegeta came closer and bent down to kiss Bulma, watching in fascination as she shivered at his words and her eyes drifted shut. He tenderly kissed her, running his hands lightly down her arms to feel his shiver with need.

With something akin to bewilderment the saiyan prince realised with a shock that Bulma had plastered her body against his. She moaned quietly in her throat as she rubbed herself against him, kissing him as though drinking in his essence. The woman emanated need; it was unexpected, especially given how against the idea of being with him she had been only moments ago.

Perhaps the woman too was playing games with him?

Finally Bulma dragged her lips from his and rested her head against his shoulder, breathily heavily. "I don't know why I feel this way about you Vegeta, I don't know why I'm even giving into this stupid feeling, but if you truly feel that way about me then…" She drifted off and pulled back to look up into his eyes. Frowning slightly Vegeta shielded his eyes from her probing gaze and instead stroked her face tenderly, distracting the woman with his gentle touch. "I'll tell Yamcha, Vegeta." Bulma sighed quietly. "Just give me a few days to let him down slowly. I don't want to hurt him now, not while he's sick." Bulma stared into Vegeta eyes again - willing him to understand that she couldn't just toss Yamcha aside because she'd shared an intimate night with a prince.

Vegeta stared back into Bulma's eyes, his own thought less romantic and much darker as he debated wether or not it would be easier to kill Yamcha and kidnap Bulma, or give her time to let the human down gently. Finally Vegeta sighed, deciding that perhaps it wasn't the best time to kill Yamcha and invoke the rage of Kakarot – not while he needed him around to fight the androids.

"Okay then woman, you can have your 'time' to let him down gently. But I don't want you touching him - make it clear that you're no longer _his girl_ right form the start." Vegeta commanded Bulma in a persuasive voice, pressing his body against Bulma's and kissing her again, forcing the woman to submit to his powers of manipulation. "You're mine now little weakling." He breathed into her ear, his eyes aflame with demonic light. "And nobody touches what is mine but _me_…"

A/N – Well, there it is – Vegeta certainly is a bastard isn't he? But is Bulma really going to let Yamcha go because of a single night with Vegeta? And will she be able to keep her affair with Vegeta a secret for long? Find out in the next chapter!


	5. The Truth

Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters within it._

**A/N – It's taken me a long time to get this chapter out and for that I'm sorry. Anyone who has been following my story Slave at will know the reasons why. Anyhow – This is the second last chapter of this fanfic. Originally it would have ended in the last chapter but I was rewriting it specifically so I could change the ending. Enjoy.**

Yamcha had been home from the hospital for almost a month. His bruised and battered body was slowly repairing itself, although he'd never be the same after what had happened. His jaw still ached terribly and he had to wear dentures now as his own teeth had been shattered in the attack. He had permanent steel pins in his right knee and in his shoulder and his ribs still gave him trouble if he coughed or laughed. Not that he did much of the latter; he didn't have all that much to laugh about.

His accident had changed everything. It wasn't just that his physical appearance had changed, his mental state had also deteriorated somewhat. Every time the sun went down and the darkness pressed around the house Yamcha would find that his paranoia shot through the roof. Every creak or thump became ominous. Sleeping became impossible, so Yamcha would spend restless nights roaming around Bulma's house. Bulma had confronted him several times about his 'unhealthy behaviour' and each confrontation was leaving their relationship more and more tenuous.

No one seemed to understand what he was going through. Bulma was cold and distant, oh she spent time with him but she always seemed on edge, and since his accident she hadn't been intimate with him once. At first she had claimed that she didn't want to hurt him when he was so sick, then she had started making up other reasons until she had finally begun avoiding him. He didn't know what was wrong with her, but he did know that what they had was fast disappearing. It was as though Bulma despised him for some reason and almost regretted him returning from the hospital.

Yamcha grimaced as he stretched out his arm muscles and felt the muscles all down the injured side of his body ache in response to the sudden movement. Gingerly he lowered it and heard a low chuckle float into the room. He glanced up and frowned at Vegeta who was lounging in the doorway of the Briefs living room, his coal black eyes fixed mockingly on Yamcha.

"So how is Bulma's little invalid today, hmm?" Vegeta drawled, prowling into the room with all the confidence of an unchallenged alpha male. Against his will Yamcha frowned – since when had Vegeta called Bulma by name? A small shiver worked its way down his back as Vegeta circled around him and came to a stop beside his chair, a slight smirk planted on his smug saiyan face. "Feeling better?"

Yamcha opened his mouth to tell Vegeta to mind his own god damned business when Bulma came walking into the room, her step faltering as she caught site of Yamcha and Vegeta. For a moment she stood still and stared at them, her eyes widening as she looked from Yamcha to Vegeta, looking for all the world as though she had seen a ghost.

"Hey babe." Yamcha greeted her, grateful for the distraction. He stretched out his arms towards her and narrowed his eyes when Bulma stayed where she was, her gaze still directed at Vegeta. Slowly he lowered his arms back to his sides again, mentally wincing at the pain the motion has caused him mentally and physically. Still, he couldn't let Bulma know how much pain he was still in.

"Yamcha and I were just cheating…Ooops!" The saiyan smirked and looked sneaky, "I meant _chatting_." A sly grin sliding across his face as a threatening light entered his eyes. Although Yamcha couldn't see what reason Vegeta had had for stating that fact he did notice that Bulma jerked and paled, almost as though Vegeta's words had hit her physically.

"Oh?" Bulma's voice wavered unsteadily, her voice tight with strain. "What about?" She very slowly looked down at Yamcha, her eyes scanning his face as though looking for something. She looked back at Vegeta abruptly. "What about?" She asked again, her voice a bare whisper.

"Nothing." Yamcha broke in, irritated at being excluded from the conversation. He couldn't understand why Bulma was staring at Vegeta in what appeared to be…fear? What in God's name was going on? Frowning Yamcha climbed unsteadily to his feet. "What's going on with you two?" To his surprise Vegeta laughter – a _real_ laugh of amusement.

"You'd better sit back down if you want to know the answer to _that_ question." Vegeta remarked snidely, striding to one of the other free lounge chairs and sinking down into it gracefully. "It's about time Bulma told you. I did want you to know the truth earlier but Bulma didn't want to tell you while you were ill…"

"Vegeta, no!" Bulma held up a hand to forestall Vegeta, a pleading look coming into her eyes as the saiyan steam rolled ahead anyway, enjoying the look of confusing on the foolish human's face.

"Bulma and I…well…" Vegeta mockingly sighed in regret. "We…"

"No! Vegeta let me be the one to tell him!" Bulma hurriedly interrupted him mid-sentence. "Please! I said I'd be the one to tell him, and I will." She stared into Vegeta's eyes earnestly, unwilling to let him completely and utterly destroy every shred of love that Yamcha had for her – she didn't want Yamcha to hate her. She especially didn't want to have to choose between Vegeta and Yamcha, but she had no choice.

From his vantage point on the couch Yamcha couldn't help but notice that Bulma's blue eyes gleamed with unshed tears and her usually clear pale skin was flushed from stress. There was something endlessly sad in the way that she turned to face him, as though she knew something that was going to rip her apart. Abruptly everything fell into place – Bulma's cold attitude and Vegeta's familiarity, the way that Bulma had avoided him since his return from the hospital, everything suddenly made sense. Vegeta's apparent slip of the mouth about '_cheating'_ was now all too clear.

"Your in love with him." Yamcha's voice was barely audible and for a second he wasn't sure if his companions had heard him, but then he saw Bulma's eyes filling with tears and Vegeta's smirk and he knew it was true. Bulma had cheated on him. Bulma had cheated on him with Vegeta! _Vegeta_! The insane saiyan prince who had once threatened to slaughter all of them! The man who had been responsible for his death in the first battle the earthlings had had with the saiyans!

"I didn't mean for this to happen. Please don't be mad at me." Bulma moved from the couch and sat down next to him, taking his hand in a movement that lacked her usual grace. She stared into his eyes and hesitantly raised a hand to wipe away a tear that had trickled from her eyes.

"I don't understand why you'd do this to me." Yamcha pulled his hand back from her, wanting to shove her away from him but unable to bring himself to hurt his first love. He knew he should be feeling angry but all he was feeling was numb with shock. How could his little blue haired angel have done this to him? The woman who'd he'd intended to marry had cheated on him the minute he'd been, even briefly, out of the picture.

"Because she's in love with me." Vegeta finally spoke up, his voice smug and secure in the knowledge that Bulma was his. Yamcha's eyes clashed with Vegeta's and his breath caught in his throat as he saw something less then human slide through the saiyans gaze eyes.

He was evil… 

"No…no you can't be. Bulma you belong with me, not him!" Yamcha grabbed at Bulma's hands, tearing his eyes away from Vegeta. He gazed into Bulma's blue eyes with an intensity that took her breath away. "I love you Bulma…and I forgive you. We can still be together! It's not too late…"

She couldn't be in love with someone as evil as Vegeta! 

"It's far too late!" Vegeta sprung to his feet and strode towards them, wrenching Bulma's hands from Yamcha's with clenched teeth and steely eyes. "You lost human! Bulma's mine!"

"Hey!" Bulma squeaked as Vegeta dragged her to her feet. "Hey!" She shouted louder as Vegeta went to pick her up and carry her away. "Put me down!" She took a swipe at Vegeta's face and shrieked when he deposited her abruptly on a couch, glaring down at her with an animal like anger that shook her to the bones.

"Silence woman!" He spat at her, whirling abruptly to face Yamcha. "You're not going to steal her away from me, human! Bulma is mine! She came to me willingly and if you try to take her from me I swear I'll rip you limb from limb." He took a menacing step forward, baring his teeth.

"Vegeta!" Bulma frowned in disgust at the violence Vegeta was threatening Yamcha with. She knew Vegeta was angry but…there was something almost evil in the way he was so quick to threaten Yamcha. A wave of revulsion made her stomach twist and she swallowed the bile that had risen in her throat. She turned to face Yamcha, desperate to get him out of the house and away from Vegeta. She may not feel for Yamcha the way she used to, but she didn't want to see him exposed to the violence Vegeta was capable of.

"Yamcha…I'm sorry but I'm not going to get back with you." She took a deep breath. "It's over – _we're over._" She sensed rather then heard Vegeta retreating to her side. She stared at the floor in front of her and didn't both looking up when Vegeta sat down beside her and put a comforting – _restraining?_ – arm around her. She didn't even look up when she heard Yamcha take a shuddering breath and leave the room with more haste then grace.

She only looked up when she felt Vegeta gently kiss her neck and ease her into the circle of her arms. She collided with his molten hot eyes and felt the pain inside of her subside a little bit. She'd lost Yamcha but…but Vegeta loved her. Didn't he?

Didn't he? 


	6. A Fairy Tale Ending

Chapter 6

****

_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters within it._

**A/N – The final chapter is finally here! It may not be the ending everybody wanted…but it's the ending that I originally wanted to write and it's an ending which I think a lot of people will like – oh, and might I say that this chapter contains one of the best lemons I've written in a while so enjoy! **

Bulma put the phone down with a gentleness that betrayed none of the turmoil she was feeling within – _surely there had been some kind of mistake? What if Vegeta found out? _Bulma took a shuddering breath and let it out slowly. She'd known she was pregnant for a week now but she hadn't known who she as pregnant to…she'd suspected that she was carrying Vegeta's child but she hadn't known for sure and she hadn't wanted to say anything until she knew for certain.

_Well…now she knew for sure!_

A horrible shiver tingle through her body as she imaged telling Vegeta that their nights of passion had had some rather serious consequences. What would he say? What would he do? Would he be angry or mad or…

_Shut up Bulma._ She told herself crossly, shutting down her thoughts with the cold efficiency she usually only used during business meetings when she was constantly kept on her feet. There was no way to know how Vegeta was going to react – for all she knew he might not even believe it was his. But it was, the doctor had been able to tell her an approximate date of when she had fallen pregnant – and Yamcha had been out of commission for the week the doctor had given her.

In a way Bulma was glad that it was Vegeta's and not Yamcha's. For one thing she couldn't imagine Vegeta sitting back calmly while she explained that she'd been pregnant to Yamcha the whole time they'd been together. Nor could she imagine having to face Yamcha after the way she'd thrown him out of her life yesterday. So in a way she was glad…all she had to do now was tell Vegeta and hope he was glad too.

_It was him! Him all along!_

Yamcha stared at the grainy footage that had been filmed from a nearby 7-11 store the night of his attack, his fist curling into a fist as he rewound and watched it again. The police had called him down to the station earlier with this latest '_break through_' and once he'd seen the tape it had been a simple matter of using his super speed to steal the it and telling the police that he didn't recognise his attacker. He didn't want any coppers messing around in his business anymore – he was going to confront Vegeta himself and he was going to get his revenge!

The tape was the key to everything – it was how he was going to win Bulma back. The figures that could be seen on the tape through the glass of the store were faint and blurred…but in Yamcha's mind the tape may as well have been crystal clear. He now knew who had attacked him and had beaten him within one inch of his life. The figure on the tape, although almost completely unrecognisable, had one distinguishing feature that the black ski mask couldn't hide.

The skin mask had pushed down his attack's hair – and his attacker's hair was remarkably spiky, black and un-mistakable saiyan-like. Oh, the hair may not have been standing straight up in the air like it usually did, but even with all the blurring Vegeta could see that the hair was the hair of a saiyan. It narrowed his attackers down significantly – Goku or Vegeta.

_Gosh, I wonder who it was?_ Yamcha thought bitterly. Goku wouldn't attack him – Goku wouldn't have a reason and Goku wasn't as short as the man on the tape. But _Vegeta_ would attack him, correction; Vegeta would and _had_ attacked him. Vegeta had been running the show all along…he was so stupid not to have clued on earlier to the way in which Vegeta had managed to take Bulma away from him so swiftly and easily. The speed in which Vegeta had managed to steal Bulma from him was amazing, but what was even more amazing was the way in which he had somehow convinced Bulma that he loved her. Bulma honestly believed that Vegeta was in love with her…and it was quite obvious that she was well on her way to falling for him.

Yamcha clenched his teeth – it was apparent that Vegeta was trying to degrade him in every way he could. He had beaten him to a pulp, stolen his woman and now he was probably sitting back and laughing at the physical and emotional cripple he'd become. It was unthinkable that Vegeta could hate him so much, but apparent he did. Maybe he yearned to have the life that Yamcha led – the acceptance of the '_Z gang'_ members, a beautiful girlfriend and a house that was a home.

Well, he wasn't going to let Bulma throw her life away because of that _thug _and his mind games. He was going to tell Bulma the truth and make sure she realised that Vegeta was the sociopath that he'd tried to tell her he was all along. The very thought of his beautiful Bulma allowing that evil creature to touch her was nauseating…but it wasn't her fault that Vegeta had dragged her into his twisted little game.

_With any luck once I've confronted Vegeta he may even decide to let Bulma go!_

With a final glance at the tape Yamcha picked up the photo stills and set off to find Bulma. He already knew where she would be – he didn't even know how he knew – but she would be with that beast. He might not know why it was that Vegeta had fixated on him, but he could imagine very well why his first move had been to woo Bulma. She was perfect – a veritable earth princess who was befitting only of the perfect man. Well, he was going to make sure that Bulma knew the truth and then he was going to make sure that _Goku_ knew the truth about Vegeta.

He closed the door to his apartment with hands that were trembling with the adrenaline pumping though his veins. Even though his body was aching badly and he hadn't had the courage to try raising his ki since the attack, Yamcha summoned it now with a sense of purpose. The familiar feel of power coursing through his veins reassured him and he levitated off the ground with a feeling of calm. With a small release of ki he flew into the night, the cool wind blowing refreshingly against his face as the night sky enveloped him in a heavy blackness.

Yamcha cast his mind back as he flew, trying to work out if Vegeta had ever shown any sign of his obsession with replacing him, but try as he might he couldn't remember a single time when Vegeta had treated him any different to any body else. Vegeta hated everyone and he made sure he shared his distaste out equally between any bodies that came within his radius.

It was useless, Yamcha decided, dwelling on what had happened. The only thing he could do now was to set things right and make sure that Vegeta didn't hurt anybody else in his quest to destroy him. He just hoped he could get to Bulma's house before that monster did anything to hurt her…

Vegeta was training when the woman disturbed him, interrupting his schedule with her usual sense of presumptuousness that whatever she had to say to him had precedence over what he had been doing. Usually she was wrong…but today the news that the petite female had for him was most definitely worthy.

_She was carrying his child!_

Vegeta's first instinct had been to laugh at how perfectly everything was going now that the woman's pathetic ex-mate had been exercised from her house like an unwanted demon. Since he'd left everything had run more smoothly – the woman had been more pliable in bed and more eager to please him out of bed. She was running herself ragged to please him – and all because she believed he was in _love _with her.

He watched her wordlessly, his eyes catching the flashes of panic and fear that chased each other across her face as she waited for his response to her news. She had drawn herself up proudly; clearly unashamed of the state she was in and determined to roll with the punches – if he chose to throw any.

"Pregnant." Vegeta allowed a tone of surprise to enter his voice as his eyes slid down her body and focused on her stomach. There was no giveaway baby bump yet, although if he concentrated on reading ki Vegeta was certain he could almost feel something emanating from her belly. "You're pregnant to _me_."

Although his words were a statement and not a question Bulma nodded hurriedly and took a step forward. Reaching out one delicate hand towards him as though reaching for support. Vegeta inwardly sighed at her apparent neediness but took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"I went to the doctors…and had some tests to make sure. It's yours." Bulma was speaking in small gasps of breath, as though she was relieved that he had taken her hand and not turned her away. "I thought you'd be angry at me." She looked at him with those spellbinding blue eyes of hers and Vegeta felt a powerful rush of lust slash through his body.

_God she was beautiful…_

"Angry?" Vegeta smirked. "Not likely." He slid his arms down her waist and squeezed gently, pulling her into contact with his body. He lifted one hand to her face and traced the curve of her jaw, letting himself relax more then he had since landing on the woman's filthy mud ball of a planet. He may not love the woman but he needed her more then he cared to admit – she was like a drug.

Everything about her was beautiful - her lips, her eyes, her skin. She had the most perfect angelic face he'd ever seen, and he'd seen more faces then even he could count. Even the sound of her voice and the scent of her skin was intoxicating to him. He'd never before encountered a woman who captivated him like she did. Perhaps that was why he desired her so much, because of the unique traffic stopping beauty she wore around her like a cloak. Or maybe it was the fighting spirit that seemed at odds with her gentler side…

Vegeta frowned at his thoughts, why did this tiny woman inspire such…poetic thoughts in him? He could kill her in an instant and her death wouldn't bother him in the least, yet here he was, practically showering her in adoring thoughts. He'd never known love in his life, but he was certain that this was not it. He wanted the woman, wanted her with an obsessive desire which was all consuming…he needed her so much that if she hadn't chosen him over Yamcha he would have killed them both rather then watch her be with someone other them him.

That wasn't love was it?

Vegeta stroked her face and pulled her closer, breathing in her scent as his lips met hers and he kissed her in a gentle questing manner. He tasted her gently, filling his senses with everything that Bulma was – the blue of her eyes, the feel of her skin, the scent of her perfume, the taste of her lips and the sound of her gentle moaning as he crushed her body against his.

_She was his. No one was going to take her away from him. No one._

Vegeta shut his eyes and kissed her more forcefully, the power of his kiss drawing a whimper of pleasure from Bulma as he ground his hips against hers seductively. He tore his lips from hers and kissed his way down her neck – gently kissing, sucking and licking every single inch of her soft white throat. His hands encircling her wrists and held her against him as she squirmed in pleasure.

Vegeta glanced up at Bulma's face as he slowly made his way down her body, his long fingers slowly letting go of her wrists as he hooked them into the waistband of her pants and slid them down, leaving her standing exposed before him. He let his hot breath wash over her most private of parts and felt Bulma's body tremble in his arms. He chuckled throatily as he let forward and kissed her softly, his tongue gently dipping into the folds of her womanhood, swirling and licking, sucking and nipping as he used all of his expertise to keep his woman on the brink of an orgasm. When he felt her getting too close to the edge he would stop, and when she had calmed he would begin again torturing her with the sweetest torture possible.

She tasted like honey, pure and sweet against his tongue as he thrusted further into her body. On an impulse her growled against her and was surprised to feel Bulma jerk and whimper as the vibrations tickled her clit. Grinning against her he focused his attention on the gleaming nub, swirling his tongue around it and gently sucking, all the time purring and growing against her.

She was moving against him now, grinding her hips against him as her body jerked involuntarily. Her soft moans were getting louder and her breath was coming closer. Abruptly her legs gave out from under her and Vegeta was forced to hold her upright. Her arms clutched his head, her fingers moving restlessly through his hair as she whimpered in time with his movements, her body moving and jerking as her back arched and her stomach tensed. Her whole body was on the brink of ecstasy, she was straining for it, yearning for it and her body was begging for it. With a final growl Vegeta bit down gently on her clit and she gave a small yelping moan, her body shuddering and her legs flexing around him as she came. She moaned, her body writhing as he lowered her to the floor and kissed her, letting her taste her own juices as he reached down one hand and freed himself from his pants.

He was already hard, as any hot-blooded male would be from having his woman orgasm around him, and Bulma didn't need any urging to part her legs for him as she continued to moan. He pulled her legs in the air and rested them against his shoulders as he entered her in a quick thrust, he movements quick and urgent. Tingles and sensations of the most incredible kind danced over his skin and the sweet warmth that came with pleasure began to build inside of him. He could feel his balls tensing, growing harder as he neared his peak. His movements were rougher then he'd been with her before, and her body was jerking on the floor as he rammed into her again and again, in and out in and out, pulling her forward to meet his every thrust.

His eyes closed and he groaned involuntarily as with the sound of his blood rushing in his ears he came inside of her, his back arching as he pulled her as close as she could be. He continued to thrust into her as he strained – the pleasure building into a second mini orgasm. He could hear Bulma moaning again, her body clutching at him as she came again too, writhing and groaning against him. Then, sated, they both collapsed into a sweaty heap, Vegeta contentedly leaving his now limp member inside of her while he lay against her hot sweaty body, listening to her heartbeat slow and calm.

With surprise Vegeta registered that that was probably the best sex he'd ever had - and he'd been with some real professional women in his time aboard Frieza's ship. He slowly moved his body off of Bulma's, lying down next to her on the cool metal floor of the gravity machine, leaving one hand slowly tracing spirals on her stomach.

"That was…" Bulma clearly struggled to find words, her voice a hoarse whisper. "That was unbelievable." She rolled over to face him, resting her head on one arm in a most becoming manner. She reached out a hand and touched his face gently. "Who would have thought that you and I would end up like this?" She rolled back onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

Vegeta raised one eyebrow and thought back to when he'd first spotted her on Namek – _he_ had very easily imagined them like this. Of course it had been a very long time since he'd had a woman so he'd put his reaction to the human down to a lust. Looking back now he could see that his attraction had been a little more then just him needing a woman. Something inside of him had recognised that this woman would be the best he'd ever had, and now that the woman had rid herself of Yamcha she was far more giving then he'd had ever imagined. He was never going to give her up now – at least not while she was this pleasing to him.

He was considering wether or not he should continue to lie here with the woman or return to his training when he heard shouting from outside. Bot he and Bulma shot into sitting positions as Yamcha's voice drifted in through the open door of the gravity machine.

"Shit!" Bulma swore as she reached down and pulled her pants up, her movements frantic as Yamcha's voice grew louder and closer. As his shadow appeared in the doorway as Bulma was straightening her clothing and wiping the smeared lipstick off her face.

"Bulma? _Bulma?_" He entered and stood stock still as he took in Bulma's dishevelled appearance. His gaze slid sideways to Vegeta who was zipping up his pants with a smug look on his face. Yamcha drew in a shuddering breath and seemed to gather his wits again.

"Hello Yamcha." He waited a beat before continuing. "So, what can I do for you?" Vegeta climbed to his feet gracefully and stood in front of Bulma, reading with ease the fear and determination which were crossing the human's face. Obviously something had pushed the pitiful creature over the edge and he'd come sulking back to Bulma for a second chance.

"I _know_." He said simply, meeting Vegeta's eyes and taking a step forward, slipping into the dim lighting of the gravity machine. His voice was full of an unspoken threat that shimmed on the air in front of Vegeta – dancing in front of his eyes like an invitation to step forward and meet the challenge thrown out to him.

"You know what?" The saiyan yawned to cover his curiosity. It was apparent that Yamcha had somehow discovered that it was him who had put him out of commission, however he was curious as to how he had managed to discover this.

"I know that it was you who attacked me." Yamcha's hand clenched into fists. "I know that you played all of us for fools."

"Yamcha…" Bulma shook her head in obvious disgust. "I know what you're doing…"

"No you don't! You don't know anything!" Yamcha snarled at her, his anger at Vegeta temporarily aimed at the wrong person. "He's taken you for a ride just like the rest of us! He's evil Bulma! Evil!"

"I'm not that bad." Vegeta crossed his arms and leaned up against the gravity machines centre console, the faintest hint of amusement crossing on his features.

"Shut up!" Yamcha yelled, taking a step forward, his eyes wild and almost crazed. "I'm not going to let you hurt her!"

"Yamcha please!" Bulma crossed the floor and grabbed the arm Yamcha had been pointing at Vegeta with. "Calm down…I know what I did to you was wrong…but I'm sorry." She pulled Yamcha around to face her. "I _am_ sorry Yamcha, but this isn't the way to get me back…"

"That isn't what this is about!" Yamcha twisted his arm out of Bulma's gentle hold. "This is about what he did to me!" He looked down at Bulma and shook his head. "It was Vegeta who attacked me Bulma and I have proof of what he did!" With a flourish Yamcha thrusted the pictures he'd been clasping at Bulma and shot a nasty look at Vegeta.

_He had pictures? _Vegeta cursed inwardly as the saiyan beast that lived inside of him uncurled and began to thrash around angrily – desperately urging Vegeta to use the anger it was feeling and stop Yamcha before he took their woman away from them. But it was to late…the look on Bulma's face when she slowly looked up at him was enough to tell Vegeta that he had no chance of defending himself.

"Vegeta…?" Bulma barely whispered his name…but the revulsion and the shock was enough to prompt Vegeta into action. He was damned if he was going to lose her again to this wimpy pathetic _human_ - a man who would have been torn apart on planet Vegeta, who wouldn't have been even allowed a glimpse of a woman like Bulma.

Vegeta shrugged at Bulma, knowing full well that anything he said to her at this point would just make her angry. He walked closer to her, noticing with more then a little irritation that she stepped back from him when he approached. He snatched the pictures from her and looked through them, flipping from one picture to another until he was satisfied he had seen them all. He glanced at Bulma and Vegeta and back down at the pictures – it was unmistakably him who was in the images.

"Vegeta?" Bulma spoke again, her voice louder with just a hint of anger threading through it. "What is this?" She snatched the picture away from him again. The disgust now stamped over her features.

"What does look like?" Vegeta smirked abruptly at her then pointedly looked away at Yamcha, mentally dismissing the woman for now. "So you finally caught me out – too bad you're too late."

"What do you mean, 'too late'?" Yamcha scoffed, stepping up beside Bulma and putting a reassuring arm around her shoulder.

"You're too late to get Bulma back from me." Vegeta's smirk widened. "She's mine now."

"I am _not_ yours!" Bulma spat angrily, her face flushing red as she tried to slap Vegeta only to have him catch her arm and jerk her forward out of Yamcha's grasp. "Hey! Let me go!" She fought in his grasp like a wild cat – biting and scratching.

"Shut up!" Vegeta hissed, setting on her feet but keeping on hand on her arm to keep her in place and turning to face Yamcha. "I suppose you've told Kakarot about this?" He raised an eyebrow at the human. "You're not exactly the bravest or strongest of people…"

"I'm going to take care of you myself – _then_ I'm going to make sure Goku knows what you've done." Yamcha powered up slowly, his ki flowing around him like a glowing wind. His anger and shame fed the source of his power and his ki pushed higher and higher until Yamcha was sure he'd reached a peak he'd never touched before. He could feel his ki flowing through him and out of him, gentle yet powerful. Vegeta watched him in silence, a small smile slowing breaking out then growing into a laugh.

"So you didn't tell Kakarot?" His chuckled died away. "What luck – now I get the fun of beating you again."

Yamcha bared his teeth, the power pushing outwards and brushing up against Vegeta. "Just try me."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I think that me saying that I'm going to beat you again implies that I _am_ going to try 'it' again."

"Shut up! I'm not going to let you ruin my life! I don't know what your problem is but I'm not going to let you take everything away fro me!" Yamcha gathered his ki inwards, building it into a tight little ball of burning ki deep within him.

"Ruin your life?" Vegeta tossed his head back and laughed. "You're even more deluded then I thought. This was never about _you_…this is about _her_." Vegeta gestured at Bulma.

"Bulma!" Yamcha's ki dissipated from the sheer shock of what Vegeta had said.

"You were never good enough for her." Vegeta grinned, a glimmer of something nasty sliding through his eyes. "And to tell you the truth it was no real struggle to get Bulma into bed so she must have known deep down that you weren't either."

"That's not true!" Bulma broke in, her eyes flaming at Vegeta's words. "You said you loved me!"

The saiyan prince howled with laughed again, his ki coursing around him and illuminating him with an eerie red glow. "Love is for the weak. I simply desired you – so I took you." He focused his intense gaze on his woman and his smile disappeared, "And you're not leaving me until I've had enough of you. Besides which, you're having my baby and I can't have my heir being raised by a weak earthling like Yamcha." Vegeta snuck a look at Yamcha, not wanting to miss out on the look on the earthling's face when he found out Bulma was pregnant to him!

"You're disgusting!" Bulma screeched. "And if you think I'm even going to let you near my baby now you're insane!" Bulma slapped him with all the strength she could muster, this time her hand connected firmly with his cheek…but Vegeta didn't even flinch under her touch; he merely stared at her for a few moments and then backhanded her across the face – knocking her to the floor.

"Bulma!" Yamcha yelled, he started across the floor only to find Vegeta blocking his path. Behind him Bulma was staggering to her feet, her hands raised to her face as she looked at Vegeta with a new kind of horror.

"I'm not going to kill you Yamcha – I'm not that stupid." The saiyan stepped closer to the earthling, invading his private space and forcing Yamcha to look at him. "But I can't have you running around chasing my woman and tattling on me to Kakarot."

Yamcha swallowed hard as he clashed with Vegeta's blank stare, his shock deepened by the knowledge that Vegeta had impregnated Bulma. "What…what are you going to…?"

"What am I going to do?" He smiled. "I'm going to warn you." Vegeta grabbed Yamcha by his shirt and lifted him off the ground. "Stay away from Bulma. If you come near her again or even attempt to tell Kakarot about this I'll kill you and I'll kill Bulma." Vegeta smiled, an icy smile. "And don't think I won't do it because I will – I may like the woman, but that doesn't mean I won't kill her if I have to."

_"What?"_

Vegeta heard Bulma stifled cry behind him and he smirked. Yamcha opened his mouth to say something and, in a lighting movement, Vegeta punched him in the side of his face. Yamcha's eyes rolled to the back of his head and blood trickled from his temple as he went limp in the saiyans hands, slowly Vegeta let him go and Yamcha slid to the floor – unconscious.

He turned to face Bulma. "Now…I think you and I need to have a chat about our relationship."

Bulma had backed away to the far side of the gravity machine. Her face was ashen and she had her hand to her mouth as though holding in a scream, but it wasn't a scream she as holding in – blood was dripping from her lower lip, which had split from the force of Vegeta's slap. As he came towards her she shuddered and a sob slipped out of her mouth.

"No…no please don't…" Bulma flinched from his touch, her eyes wide.

"Shhhh!" Vegeta caught her to him and he pulled her hands away from her mouth, he looked down at her for a moment and then kissed her. She squirmed, whimpering into his mouth and weakly beat at his chest. Vegeta pulled away and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm not going to kill you Bulma." He smiled at her and softened his eyes. "Not unless you make me. You see, I have this idea that if I just let you going without us having this little chat you might run off to Kakarot and tell him what I've done…"

"No…I…" Bulma shook her head, her eyes wide and nervous. "I wouldn't do that to you…" Vegeta smiled and lent down to breathe in her scent.

"_Be quiet_." He whispered. Bulma stopped speaking and swallowed hard, almost going limp in his arms.

"Now," Vegeta continued. "We're going to go and get Kakarot." He saw her eyes widen again and chuckled. "_You're_ going to tell him that Yamcha attacked you when he found out you were pregnant and that I knocked him out to stop him."

"Goku won't buy it…"

"Yes he will – you'd be surprised what people will believe when they have a small pretty woman telling it to them." He smoothed a hand through her hair again. "You're also going to tell Kakarot that the night Yamcha was beaten up I was with you. You're going to tell him that you love me and that you've been cheating on Yamcha with me for…a few months."

"Yamcha has pictures…" Bulma trembled as Vegeta ran a hand down her face. "He probably has copies…"

"Then were going to have to take a little side trip to destroy Yamcha's house – I doubt he had the imagination to hide them anywhere else." He picked Bulma into his arms. "Lastly you'll tell Kakarot that Yamcha had been acting crazy ever since you broke up with him and that you think the jealousy has driven him insane."

Bulma glanced up and met Vegeta's eyes, wondering how she could ever have believed he cared about her. "And what if I don't tell this to Goku?"

"Then I'll kill you." Vegeta held her closer to him. "I'll kill you and the brat inside of you and then I'll kill Yamcha." He didn't even glance down at Bulma. "I'm not going to let anyone take you away from me until I've decided I've had enough of you."

Bulma closed her eyes as she felt Vegeta levitate from the ground. "I hate you." She whispered to him, unable to believe that this was the same man who'd been making love to her only minutes ago.

"Hating me doesn't change the way I feel about you." Vegeta whispered back, his words barely audible over the whistling of the wind. "I'm not going to give you up Bulma – you're mine and that's what's important." He kissed the top of her head and tightened his arms around her.

"You're always going to be mine."

**The End**

**A/N – A quick note to say that if people keep begging me to write a sequel I will write one where Vegeta cheats on Bulma with Goku. Don't say you weren't warned! This is the end of the story and I mean it! Thanks for reading though! I hope you enjoyed it! Feedback welcome!**


End file.
